russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 remains as network of choice for news, sports and entertainment in November
December 5, 2017 Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos) IBC-13 is still the third most watched network in the country for relevant news, action-packed sports and values-laden stories in November after it garnered an average audience share of 25%, or 5 points higher versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 34%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network beat its two rival networks in every part of the country, particularly in Mega Manila where it scored an average audience share of 31%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 34% and in Metro Manila where it registered 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 27%. IBC-13 also captivated viewers in Total Luzon as it hit 26%, while ABS-CBN got 44% and GMA only got 35%; in Total Visayas as it recorded 20%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 27%; and in Total Minadanao where it garnered 24%, beating ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 34%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (38.7%) ruled the list of the most watched programs in November as the series took the super action up a notch, as Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) prepares to face his super enemies to avenge his super villains. The singing talented superstars of Born to be a Superstar also impressed viewers for the whole month as the show recorded 37.1%. Express Balita (36.6%) also remained as the most watched newscast in the country with its hot and timely news and public service. Viewers also tuned in to the romantic love in To Love Again (34.5%), which recently impressed audiences with the romantic love scene about Neri (Cherryz Mendoza) and Diego (Rico dela Paz). The million chance of winning in Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (35.1%), on the other hand, kept audiences on the huge of their money, as action star Cesar Montano as the game master continue to give a chance for a lucky player to win a grand prize of two million peso. Also part of the list are comedy shows like Iskul Bukol (25.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (21.7%) and T.O.D.A.S. (20.8%), which continue to bring laughter and good vibes to viewers nationwide. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.9%) also remained as the undisputed romantic love stories of its letter senders. Don't Forget the Lyrics! (22.1%) also remained as the feel-good sing-along treat where the celebrity players will win P1 million by correctly recalling song lyrics from a variety of genres. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also ruled across all time blocks, particularly in primetime where the Kapinoy network recorded an average audience share of 28%, or 13 points higher compared to ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13 also ruled the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 20%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 31%; the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 23%, beating ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 34%; and afternoon block with 23%, while ABS-CBN got 42% and GMA only got 40%. 'TABLE 11. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN NOVEMBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.1% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.7% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.5% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.9% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 22.1% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 21.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.8%